A Shoulder to Cry On
by F91
Summary: Quick follow up to "A Chance to Say Goodbye." The healing process continues...


Fate brushed a stray lock of hair from Vivio's sleeping face. The child mumbled something and snuggled deeper into her pillow. A gentle smile graced Fate's lips and she slowly made her way out of the room. She soundlessly closed the door behind her and turned to her host.

Yuuno set down two cups of tea on his coffee table before seating himself on his couch. Fate was currently at his apartment. It had been barely used because of Yuuno's long hours at the office, but ever since he took in Vivio, he had been making time to spend at home. Fate joined him on the sofa.

"She's sound asleep." Fate commented. Yuuno nodded.

"It wasn't so easy at first." He said. "Before she'd constantly cry herself to sleep, and would wake up in the middle of the night, calling for her mama…" Yuuno paused to take a sip of tea. Fate knew it was a cover so he could collect himself. "But she's been smiling a lot more lately. Her teacher tells me she's becoming a lot livelier at school. She has lots of friends there to help her."

Fate took a sip of her own tea. She was glad Vivio was doing well. She knew how hard it was to lose her mother at a young age…

"She's always saying," Yuuno continued. "'Nanoha-mama is watching me from heaven! I have to be a good girl or she'll get mad.'"

"She's a strong girl…" Fate smiled in spite of herself. "It took a lot to make me realise the same thing…"

Fate had told Yuuno everything about the clone and their battle.

"So… are you ok now?" He asked.

"Yeah… I think I'll be ok now." Fate hung her head. "I'm sorry for worrying all of you. I'm also sorry for forcing Vivio off on you, Yuuno." The librarian shook his head.

"I'm glad I've been allowed to take care of her. She's really helped me hold myself together, too." He admitted. Fate knew that Nanoha's death was also hard on Yuuno. The young man had loved Nanoha perhaps even more than Fate had.

"When she… when Nanoha first fell ill…" He started. "I thought it was all my fault. I introduced her to magic. I gave her Raging Heart. I'm the one who taught her. I thought that if I had taught her to be more reserved, or if I had never met her in the first place, she would have been much better off. I didn't think she'd ever forgive me…"

He took another sip of his tea before continuing.

"But you know what she did? Before she went, she looked me straight in the eyes… and she thanked me. I think that, and having Vivio around are what held me together."

"… I'm sorry…" Fate apologised again. Yuuno gave her a questioning look. "I'm having selfish thoughts… I… I wanted to see if I could take over Vivio's care again… but that's unfair to you, Yuuno. You need her and I don't have the right…" Yuuno silenced her by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"There's still room for another signature on the papers." He said with a sincere smile on his face. Fate looked at him, stunned.

"But I…"

"We're just glad to have you back, Fate." He interrupted. "Vivio will be thrilled if you became her guardian too." Fate stared at the boy for a moment. Neither his gaze nor his smile wavered for an instant. Fate looked down at her lap and smiled softly.

"Thank you… I feel that now I can finally move forward…" She almost whispered.

"… I just have one question." Yuuno said. Fate looked up and met his gaze again. "Have you cried yet?"

Fate blinked. Thinking back, she never had an opportunity to cry. Or, rather, she never allowed herself too. As if on cue, Fate felt moisture roll down her cheeks. Before she knew it, the tears rushed out like flood waters. Sobs escaped her lips and she buried her face in her hands. Her body leaned forward and her head rested on Yuuno's chest. He gently embraced the crying girl in return. He said nothing as he lightly stroked her hair.

Yes, Fate was going to be just fine.

* * *

Well, here's that follow up I said I was going to do. I suppose you could consider this Fate/Yuuno if you want. I'm sure there's a bunch of clichés in here, but hey, clichés are the foundation on which literature is built. Things become cliché from over use, but over use comes from the fact that they work.

Anyways, never underestimate the healing power of a good cry. Hopefully with this I can stop writing such morbid fics.


End file.
